


[Podfic] Blueblood

by nerdiests



Series: Rhi Does Podfic [6]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Family Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Protective Legend (Linked Universe), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdiests/pseuds/nerdiests
Summary: Written by SillusAuthor Summary:Twilight hums, walking around them to approach the Loftwing again. It coos in greeting, but does not attempt to smother Twilight like it did with Legend. Twilight frowns in confusion, looking at Sky and Legend, back to the Loftwing, and then at Sky and Legend again. Sky mumbles something under his breath, no doubt puzzling over the actions of his Loftwing. Twilight catches Legend’s eye, blinks, then smirks.“That’s weird. We’ll probably never know,” Twilight says, not taking his eyes off of Legend.That son of a fucking bitch…“Well, we can’t just sit here on this island all day,” Legend states, glaring at Twilight. Don’t say a fucking word, wolf boy.Sky, once again oblivious, turns to face everyone else. “I can fly to Skyloft and see about getting some help in bringing everyone over.”“Maybe you should take Legend with you,” Time suggests from Legend’s side—wait when did he get there? “Get a head start?”Waitwhat?
Relationships: Legend & Sky (Linked Universe)
Series: Rhi Does Podfic [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491692
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	[Podfic] Blueblood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blueblood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129551) by [Sillus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillus/pseuds/Sillus). 



> this project has been a month in the making, haha! i recorded it back in early march during spring break, and i wrapped up editing today! so i'm proud to present the podfic of blueblood, by the lovely [Sillus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillus/pseuds/Sillus)!

Podfic Length: 1:05:01

Link (Dropbox)

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/l0u05mlpq3evpeb/Blueblood.mp3?dl=0) (46.56 MB, Listenable)

**Author's Note:**

> i do have a [tumblr](http://nerdiests.tumblr.com) if you'd like to check it out! :D


End file.
